The Original Family in the French Quater
by CharlotteMikelsonWhinchester92
Summary: The Original Family move back to New Orleans where Elijah's daughter is working as a detective and some weird murders have started to happen right at the orginals return to the French Quater. Who is the one killing and how much drama can one family get.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclamer: I don't own the vampire diaries they belong to LJ Smith

I was born in the year 1053 and I maybe a vampire but I'm still a druid because we are not part of nature. I am also 950 year old and I am a detective for the New Orleans police department, and well I just found out that my uncle, papa and aunt are coming back to the French Quarter.

It was just another day in the French Quarter and I had to keep visiting Marcel who was taught everything by my uncle Nik. He own's a bar and has been for more than a hundred years. Marcel is always trying to get into my pants but I tell him no but he keeps asking me I will shoot him.

My partner Jake archabald found out about the supernatural and Marcel is not afraid to scare the pants off Jake any chance he got. Because he finds it hilarious Jake met my other friend Stefan who was here two years ago for a visit but this is befeore he knew my deep dark secret.

Our Captian also happens to be a vampire and he also happens to be scared of my family. Because they are basically the rulers of the vampires and so that is my captian. But a lot of weird things have been going here in the French Quarter and it's not the normal weird but the supernatural weird and that part is crazy and that is why I'm upset that my uncle decideds to now return back to New Orleans it has been about 100 years since he has been here.

Welcome to the French Quarter of New Orleans


	2. Chapter 1 there coming back

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries only LJ Smith does

It was a nice spring day at the French quarter of New Orleans when a young girl who is in her early twenties waking up in a comfy bed in a house that looks like it came from the late 1700's. It's technically her uncle's house but she has always lived here.

Charlie's Pov

It was a normal day except something was going to happen but I listen and it seems like someone was in he house. After I showered and I dressed I grabbed my badge, my gun and my leather jacket. I head down stairs and I see a moving truck and a bunch of movers were in the house and me being 950 years old I have gone paranoid.

" Hello my sexy cop." Said a voice

I grab my gun and pint it at the voice

" Marcel why the hell are you in the house with a bunch of movers." I said

" Well you uncle, father and aunt and a friend of your uncle are on the way here to New Orleans. They will be here tonight so they sent their stuff a head so I will spend the day here and unpack for them." Said Marcel

" Yeah well tell uncle Nik that when he wants to move back into the house again next time tell me or I will shoot him and you Marcel." I said

Then we hear a car come up the drive way and it stops and we hear the door close.

" Charlie are you here." Jake said

" Yeah I'm in the house." I said

I looked at Marcel had a very bad smirk on his face and I know I might regret letting Jake into the house.

" So are you moving or did you get a roommate but we have to go we got a call and uh uh uh Marcel I didn't see you there." Jake said becoming scared when he saw Marcel.

" Okay Jake we should go and I will explain in the car and Marcel stop being an idgit and call me when they get here." I said

" Sure thing sexy it's good to see you again Jake." Marcel said with a smirk.

After I leave the house with Jake we start driving and heading to the crime scene.

" So are you moving or did you get a roommate." Jake said

" No my family is moving back and my uncle is bringing a friend with him." I said

Marcel's POV

God Charlie is still sexy when she's pointing her gun in my face. At least she is not as dull as her father so I thought I would call Klaus and tell him about his niece Bing here.

So I grab my phone from my pocket and scroll to his name and I hit send.

" Hello Marcel I hope everything is going well." Klaus said

" Well everything is going well including having a gun in my face." I said

"Why did you have a gun in your face marcel." Said Elijah

" Since I am on speaker someone forgot to call a certain person who still lives in the house and forgot to mention that you were moving back to New Orleans." I said

" What's he talking about Nik."? Rebekah said.

" He's talking about Charlotte Elijah's daughter has been living in New Orleans for the past two years." I said

" Charlottes in New Orleans why would she have a gun." Elijah said

" Well even Klaus doesn't know this but Charlotte is now a detective with the New Orleans police." I said said

" My daughter is a cop and she has been in New Orleans but she hasn't tried to contact with me." Elijah said

" She has been very busy at work because there has been weird murders that has been taking her time." I said

" Marcel we will be there in a hour and don't break anything." Klaus said then he hung up on me

I won't break anything I don't know why he doesn't trust me about that.

~ Please Review I hope you like the first chapter of this fanfic. ;)


End file.
